The primary purpose of this project is to establish an effective Office of Sponsored Programs at Shaw University. This office will assist university faculty and students in gaining access to opportunities that will promote their participation in biomedical and behavioral research. The Office of Sponsored Programs will provide a mechanism to serve as a clearing house for completion and submission of competitive proposals to funding agencies. Methods through which the office will achieve its purpose involve building infrastructure and organizing and setting up research components that include Faculty Research Supplemental Program, Research Seminar Series, Undergraduate Research Assistantship Program, and Research Faculty and Student Travel Fund. In building infrastructure, office space, office furniture and equipment, and supplies will be obtained, and personnel will be hired. Completion of the physical facilities will allow for capacity statement, online data description of faculty, and funding resource information to be implemented. Faculty proposal development workshops, preparation of Sponsored Programs Newsletter, and development of a Policy and Procedures Manual in collaboration with university administration will provide a foundation for instituting the specific research components. The research components will allow faculty to obtain funds for conducting pilot research projects and to participate in research training of students. Funds will be available for student participation in the research activities. Faculty and student travel will be supported to attend research meetings and to gain practical knowledge and skills pertinent to research interests. Successful implementation of the project will result in additional improvements in academic and research status and capacity that will be evident by faculty research activities and by Shaw graduates who enter research careers.